


So You Want To Be A Swoop Racer

by Evren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Bromance, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evren/pseuds/Evren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun little moment between Carth and Male!Revan (if you read this fandom I assume you're spoiled). </p>
<p>I always wondered why the KoTOR PC ended up being the one to enter the swoop race to save Bastila. Wouldn't it be more logical to have Carth to do it, the one with all the pilot training? There must have been some sort of exchange between them when they decided... and somehow I think Revan got what he wanted, which he usually does....</p>
    </blockquote>





	So You Want To Be A Swoop Racer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little moment between Carth and Male!Revan (if you read this fandom I assume you're spoiled). 
> 
> I always wondered why the KoTOR PC ended up being the one to enter the swoop race to save Bastila. Wouldn't it be more logical to have Carth to do it, the one with all the pilot training? There must have been some sort of exchange between them when they decided... and somehow I think Revan got what he wanted, which he usually does....

"Carth, you're the pilot," I said. "Be logical about this."

"Look, you won't catch me on one of those things," Carth Onasi said. "So let's just drop it, all right?"

I glanced around to make sure no one was listening, then lowered my voice. "Why are you being so difficult? Somebody has to race."

Carth and I stood just inside the echoing expanse of the Hidden Bek swoop garage. There was a decision to be made, and logically there was only one person we could choose. _I_ certainly didn't have any formal training.

Carth shook his head. "You know, I think Gadon pulled a fast one on us."

"Of course he did. He's the leader of a swoop gang. You know what life's like in the Undercity. You have to be ruthless to survive."

"Yeah? I... I overheard one of the mechanics talking. That prototype accelerator we recovered might be fast, but it's only good for two or three runs."

"What happens after that?" I asked.

Carth's hands spread wide. "It goes boom... or something like that. Explodes."

"Great," I said, grimacing. "Just great. We can't even take it out for a practice run."

_But it's our only shot. One of us has to enter the race if we want to rescue that captured officer. Bastila Shan._

The swoop bike in question, its gleaming coil accelerator newly installed, was braced on a dull melanite stand like a child's toy in danger of tipping over. Chips of peeling paint and flecks of rust scattered on the floor betrayed a recent spacer-orange paint job. A trio of repair droids busied themselves with a last bit of welding; a shower of sparks and a brief flurry of high-pitched chirps confirmed the final set of relays were in place.

Despite the rust-pitted metal and the chattering swarm of droids, the swoop bike's sleek, freshly painted lines hugged a daring scimitar curve. Built for speed. Two claw-like foils raced to a point in front, a sharp double V, leaving little protection for the rider.

Whoever piloted it would have to be reckless. Crazy. Or just really, really desperate.

A thrill of forbidden excitement glittered in my fingertips, an intoxicating rush, a warning.

_Oh, no,_ I told myself. _None of that. Be smart about this._

It was the same feeling I got whenever I was really, really tempted to do something rash.

_Rash, not stupid!_ Temptation stirred in my soul, and then it found an all too willing ally.

"Anyway, you're obviously the man for the job," Carth said.

I opened my mouth. "But--"

"I'm strictly a no-grav guy. She's all yours," Carth said.

I could tell it was time for words. Words that would change his mind. And mine. "Carth, for something this important we need our best pilot. That's you. I don't have any experience swoop racing. Bastila Shan's life is riding on this. You want to save Bastila, right?"

"Oh, no you don't," he said. "I've never raced before either, and I'm not starting now. You heard Gadon. That prototype accelerator has your name written all over it. This was your plan, remember?"

_My name all over it._ I gave the swoop bike a suspicious glare. Its slick, daredevil curves gleamed back at me like death with two engines.

Despite that dangerous sense of growing elation, I shook my head. "Next time I come up with an insane plan, speak up, will you? You don't have to just go along with it. Really."

"You know, you're starting to sound awfully insistent about this. Is there something you're not telling me?" Carth asked.

"Not that again," I said, exasperated.

"I know you picked up all sorts of tricks out on the Outer Rim. You may not say much about your background, but I've seen you in action. Be honest, this is right up your alley. You haven't let us down so far. With the accelerator... I think you have a shot."

"If they have to scrape me from the track like pancake batter I'll remember you said that," I warned.

"Then you'd better not fall off," Carth said.

But we were both grinning. Because he knew there was no way in hell I was going to let him race instead of me.


End file.
